Fake world or Real world?
by elf1306
Summary: bagaimana kehidupan kyunie dan wookie? apa mereka hanya sekedar menjadi couple di fake world atau juga di real world? aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh bahkan dimiliki orang lain juga wookie!/ yakk, dasar namja mesum!/ kyuwook shipper merapat kkk


**Fake world or real world?**

**Helloo author bawa ff baru nih, ff tentang roleplayer yang sekarang makin marak. Kalau gendre author juga bingung tapi kayaknya gendrenya romance lalayeyelalayeye (?) cast nya adalah?jeng jeng jeng kyuwook!ayo yang kyuwook shipper merapat.**

**Ceritanya abal, awas bosan dan ketiduran, banyak typo karena skali ketik langsung publish. Tidak suka ff ini silahkan keluar kkk~**

**Cast : Wookie (yeoja) as Kim Ryeowook as wook**

**Kyunie (namja) as Cho Kyuhyun as kyu**

**Kim Jongwoon as yeye**

**Choi Siwon dan yang lain menyusul**

**Januari 2013**

Annyeongggg…. Wookie imnida yeoja berumur 21 tahun yang tercatat sebagai mahasiswi semester akhir Seoul University. Kalian pasti tahu Roleplayer kan? Pasti tau dong itu lagi buming banget loh… wookie juga main RP tapi TG alias transgender hahahaha *ketawa setan* yups, wookie jadi RP nya ryeowook oppa members Super Junior, bias nih bias kyaaa *jiwa fangriling keluar*. Sudah 1 tahun wookie jadi RP dan untuk couple wookie memilih yaoi, kenapa yaoi? Ya karena wookie rl nya yeoja jadi males aja couple straight kkk~ rada gimana gitu .-. walau pun ini cuma RP. Couple pertama wookie itu rp yesung, 1 bulan wookie jadian sama rp yesung tiba-tiba rp kyuhyun ngajak wookie ehem selingkuh. Awal nya sih wookie nolak karena wookie itu cuma anggap kyu sebagai dongsaeng. Tapi entah kenapa lama-lama wookie jadi merasa nyaman karena kyu sangat perhatian, lembut,dan wookie suka waktu kyu manja sama wookie. Akhirnya wookie selingkuh sama kyu bahkan sudah pernah melakukan hmmm ya itulah, yeye itu baik dan sopan dia anak baik-baik tidak seperti kyu yang otak pervert.

**Februari 2013**

2 bulan sudah wookie berhubungan dengan yeye mau dan kyu. Sebenarnya wookie ngerasa bersalah karena sudah ngebohongi yeye tapi? Wookie sayang yeye sama kyu wookie gak mau mutusin salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin awal hubungan wookie dan kyu tidak di dasari perasaan apa-apa hanya karena nyaman satu sama lain. Wookie punya yeye dan kyu punya ital tapi wookie dan kyu juga berhubungan, hah rumit. Mungkin wookie hanya nyaman sama kyu yang selalu ada disamping wookie karena yeye sibuk sementara kyu nyaman sama perhatian wookie karena ital terlalu cuek. Wookie sadar keputusan yang wookie ambil ini salah, yeye terlalu baik buat wookie dia pengertian tidak pernah melarang wookie ini itu, sebenarnya wookie hanya kesepian tidak ada yeye tapi bodohnya wookie malah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan kyu untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Dan finalnya wookie memutuskan dua-duanya karena wookie gak mau nyakitin mereka. Tapi sebelum putus kyu sempat mengajak wookie ketemuan karena kami sama-sama berasal dari seoul, alwalnya wookie ragu tapi akhirnya setuju. Jujur ini pertama kalinya wookie ketemu secara real couple wookie bahkan sama yeye pun tidak. Kami janjian bertemu di salah satu cafe dekat kampus wookie saat makan siang.

_**Kyunie message**_

_**Baby, dimana?**_

_**Kyu sudah dicafe. . .**_

_**Wookie message**_

_**Dalam perjalan sebentar lagi sampai. . .**_

_**Wait me tuan cho^^**_

_**Deg…deg…**_

Jinjja kenapa wookie deg degan gini ya? padahal cuma mau ketemu kyunie. Wookie masuk kedalam cafe dan mencari sosok kyunie, dia bilang memakai kemeja biru dan celana jeans hitam. Wookie mempertikan sekeliling cafe itu dan ketemu, itu di pojok ada namja cirri-cirinya sama seperti kyunie tapi dia duduk membelakangi wookie. Eh tunggu dulu namja? Jadi kyunie namja? Aigooo apa wookie mendadak punya penyakit jantung? Kok debarannya makin kencang. Karena penasaran wookie segera menemui kyunie walau agak takut-takut. " kyunie" namja itu menoleh dan OMG tuhan jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan wookie, wookie mohon tuhan. Kyunie is perfect liat aja tingginya 178cm dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat bola mata yang tegas bibir yang tebal hidung mancung putih oh sudah sudah kepala wookie pusing untuk mendeskripsikan betapa tampan dan sempurna nya kyunie.

**Maret 2013**

Yeye dan kyu ngajak wookie balikan tapi wookie gak mau, yeye bisa menerima tapi kyu tidak. Dia tetap memaksa wookie untuk balikan dengan alasan dia sudah putus dari ital. kyu seperti mayat hidup saat itu benar-benar mengerikan dan memprihatinkan. Sejak bertemu pertama kali, kyunie jadi sering main kerumah wookie, bisa dibilang kyunie satu-satunya rp eh ralat salah satu dari 2 rp yang tahu rl nya wookie, siapa lagi kalau bukan hyung eh oppa kesayangan wookie si kuda rp siwon kkk~. Ternyata kyunie lebih tua 1 tahun dari wookie dan seumuran dengan siwon oppa, satu lagi kyunie sudah bekerja. Kyunie dan siwon oppa juga bersahabat ya di kehidupan rl kami ber 3 bersahabat. Biasanya kalau wookie bertengkar dengan kyunie, wookie bakal ngadu sama siwon oppa. Hehehehe, childish, manja, egois gak peka itu lah yang sering kyunie bilang ke wookie. Dengan berat hati *sebenarnya sih seneng juga* wookie balikan sama kyunie.

Sudah 6 bulan wookie couplean sama kyu, kyu sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah, semenjak insiden putus kemaren kyu lebih over protektif sama wookie, wookie gak boleh deket sama rp namja mana pun tidak ada pengecualin walau itu rp members SJ skalipun. Kyu tidak segan untuk mendiamkan wookie jika dia kesal dengan wookie. Kyu benar-benar berubah tidak ada kyu yang ramah kyu yang lembut kyu yang membuat wookie nyaman.

Hari ini wookie memutuskan untuk chara jadi rp Victoria karena wookie mau kyu straight dan dia tidak menolaknya. Dari pagi kami bermain ToD, giliran wookie dan wookie memilih D.

" baby, dare dari kyu baby harus pakai foto kita ber2 selama 1 jam."

" oh foto kyuntoria, oke qian ganti kyu."

" pabbo ishh, foto real kita ber2 pabo."

" mwo? Ishh andwae!"  
" wae? Tidak ada penolakan, biar yeoja yang mengejar-ngejar oppa tidak mengejar-ngejar oppa lagi kalau tau kita couple real."

" couple real? Jangan bermimpi kyunie!"

" kkk~ ayolah baby bantu oppa."  
" hah, arraseo"

" kyaaaa, jelek tanggung jawab fans-fans qian pada nge chat qian mereka bilang qian cantik bahkan ada yang langsung menyatakan cinta ke qian "

" hah? Tidak-tidak qian punya kyu! Apa cantik? Mata mereka rusak sepertinya, cantik dari mana?"

" huh, kau menyebalkan kyu. Mereka bilang qian imut dan menyangka qian masih siswi junior high school ishh menyebalkan."

" mwo?huahahahahahahaha imut dari mana pabo posemu itu menjijikan. Siswi junior high school?hahahaha kasian makanya muka jangan kaya bocah dan tinggiin itu badan."

" kenapa emang kalau muka qian masih muda? Bilang aja kyu iri! Yak yak tau kyu tingginya 178cm dan qian hanya 163cm DIAM KAU JELEK!" 

Saat anniversary ke 8 adalah puncaknya, kyu bahkan melarang wookie untuk dekat dengan siwon. Kyu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan cemburu buta nya membuat wookie sakit, bahkan sahabat sendiri di cemburui hah. Dia mengancam akan membuat hubungan siwon dan yeojachingu nya berantakan jika wookie masih nekat tetap dekat dengan siwon. Hah, mengalah selalu wookie yang mengalah.

" kau keterlaluan kyu, siwon hanya sahabat selamanya tetap sahabat wookie gak bakal couplean apa lagi sampai pacaran sama siwon. "

" tidak perduli baby, kalau melanggar tahu sendiri akibatnya."

" kau kenapa sih kyu, cemburu gak jelas kaya gitu,"

" bukan kah baby sudah tahu aku TIDAK suka baby dekat dengan namja lain selain diriku."

" dirimu egois kyu, wookie hanya berteman dengan mereka tidak lebih! Kyu tau kan wookie suka berteman itu alasan wookie main rp."

" tetap tidak perduli, di rp wookie coupleku jadi harus turutin semua perkataan ku!"

sakit ya sakit yang wookie rasa hanya couple di rp eoh? Ayolah wookie jangan berharap lebih dengan kyu.

" satu lagi baby tidak perduli rp maupun rl wookie cuma punyaku, aku tidak suka punya ku di sentuh apa lagi juga dimiliki orang lain ingat itu wookie"

" kau mengerikan kyu!"

" salahmu baby, sudah tahu sifat ku tapi dirimu selalu memancingku untuk marah."

" kau bagai orang asing kyu, wookie tidak mengenal dirimu yang sekarang."

" kau yang berubah baby bukan diriku, kau berubah jika dekat dengan siwon."

" aku tidak berubah kyu tidak pernah, kau seperti psikopat sekarang."

" terima saja sayang, karena aku menyanyangimu."

" aku lelah kyu."

" baiklah, lakukan sesukamu baby aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi aku akan diam."

" apa maksudmu kyu?"

" memberi yeojaku kebebasan, bukan kah kau sudah lelah dengan sifat ku yang over protectif, mengekangmu, egois, karena aku sudah buta karena dirimu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah membuatku mengalah jika kau marah aku tidak akan bisa berkutik kau hebat WOOKIE, selamat menikmati kebebasanmu sayang, aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi aku akan diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Pabo kyunie… bagaimana dia bisa berkata begitu? Bukan ini yang aku inginkan bukan! Lebih baik dia memaki ku seperti biasa, aku tidak akan sanggup untuk di diamkan oleh nya. Ya itulah kelemahanku, aku benci di abaikan dan di anggap tidak ada aku benci orang yang mendiamkan ku. Aku rela di memaki ku sepuasnya di banding dia mendiamkan ku itu lebih sakit. Kyu apa maksudmu jika rp dan rl diriku adalah milikmu? Aku mohon jangan buat aku banyak berharap jika kenyataan nya menyakitkan. Aku mohon hentikan semuanya sebelum aku semakin hancur karenamu. Sungguh aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, apa kau ingat saat mengatakan " hanya aku yang bisa memahamimu, hanya aku yang bisa sabar menghadapi sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu nyamana dan hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu mengalah " hentikan sekarang kyunie sebelum semuanya menghancurkan kita.

**Anniversary 1****st**** year **

" Happy anniversary 1th kyunie"

Kenapa kyunie tidak memberi ucapan ya? Padahal kyunie selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya. Apa wookie sudah benar-benar keterlaluan ya? Atau apa kyunie lupa? Tidak tidak ketiduran ya pasti kyunie ketiduran nanti juga pasti kyunie akan memberi ucapan. Sebaiknya wookie kuliah saja dulu.

" wookie pula…. Kyunie! Kenapa disini?"

" ingin mengajak yeojaku merayakan anniversary, apa kau tidak mau?"

" eh, kyunie ingat?"

" pabo, tentu saja ingat kajja pergi sekarang."

" mau kemana kyu?"

" diam dan ikut saja nanti juga tahu."

" turun!"

" eh, sudah sampai kyu."  
" hmmm, ayo ikut." Kyunie menarik tangan ku ke pinggir danau kami duduk di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari danau itu. Sejuk dan tenang wookie suka tempat ini.

30 menit sudah kami duduk tadi tidak ada 1 perkataan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" hah, sebaiknya wookie pergi buat apa disini kalau hanya untuk menemanimu melamun."

" sretttt, tidak akan ku biarkan baby." Deg deg deg kyunie memeluk wookie dari belakang.

" mianhaee…"

" untuk apa kyu?"  
" semuanya baby, maaf atas keegoisanku. Aku hanya tidak suka dirimu dekat dengan namja lain."

" gwaenchana kyunie, wookie mengerti."

" would you marry me?"

" eh apa maksudmu kyu?"

" aishh pabbo kenapa kau merusak suasana yang romantis ini."  
" hehehehehe, wookie cuma gak ngerti kenapa kyunie bisa bilang begitu."

" apa kau tidak tahu artinya itu?"

" wookie tidak sebodoh itu kyunie tentu saja tahu!"  
" kalau gitu kenapa tidak menjawabnya?"

" kenapa kyu tiba-tiba melamar wookie? Kita kan tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya."  
" hah, jadi buat apa 1 tahun ini wookie pabo!"

" eh, 1 tahun ini kan kita couple rp."

" hah, kau membuat kesabaranku habis wookie. Kau benar-benar tidak peka, sudah ku bilang dari dulu aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain karena rp dan rl wookie cuma punya kyunie. Itu artinya kyunie menyukai wookie, kenapa wookie gak pernah sadar sih."

" hehehehehe, maaf habis kyunie tidak pernah menyatakan. . ."

" SARANGHAE WOOKIE-YAA itu kan yang mau baby bilang. Buat apa kyunie mengatakan itu kalau baby sudah tahu apa jawabannya."

" nado saranghae kyunie, eh tapi kenapa kyu melamar wookie sekarang?"

" karena baby sudah menyelesaikan studi baby jadi ini saat yang tepat untuk melamar baby, kyunie memang sengaja membiarkan baby focus ke study dan cepat menyelesaikannya. Tenang baby keluarga kita sudah setuju dan bulan depan kita akan menikah."

" mwo? Bulan depan?"

" iya, kenapa? Kelamaan eoh baiklah di percepat minggu depan."  
" yak, andwae aishhh."  
" kalau gitu hari ini saja bagaimana?"  
" pabo, pernikahan itu sekali seumur hidup jangan main-main kyu."

" biar kita cepat punya baby sayang."  
" mwo? Dasar namja mesum!"

" tapi suka kan?"

" tidak!"

" hah, masa sih? Siapa yang mendesah waktu kita berciuman? Aku pencium yang handal kan?"

" itu cuma skali pabo dan jangan buat aku jijik mendengar kata-kata mesum mu kyunie."

" kau tidak tahu kan sayang 1 tahun ini aku selalu berusaha menahan diri, wookie gak mau kan kalau kita punya baby sebelum menikah? Salah sendiri kau sering menunjukkan wajah pabo mu itu didepan ku, pout lah ngerengek lah aishhh kau tidak tahu kan aku mati-matian menahan agar tidak memakanmu saat itu juga. Itu juga alasan ku melarangmu dekat-dekat dengan siwon, kami ini namja normal baby bisa saja kami tidak bisa mengontrol diri kau tahu kan akan seperti apa akhirnya nanti."

" 1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . . YAK MATI KAU KYUNIEEEEEE!"

" hahahahahahahaha. . .

Baby, AKU MENCINTAIMU… UNTUMU SETIAP WAKTU YANG TERLALUI… AKU MENCINTAMU…"

**End**

**Ampun jangan timpuk author ya kkk~**


End file.
